


A Late Night Visit

by reinadefuego



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Guns, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to pull a gun on a lady?"Written for challenge 252 - "dangerous" at femslashficlets.
Relationships: Evelyn Stillwater-Ferguson/Tori Whale
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets





	A Late Night Visit

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to pull a gun on a lady?" Eve said, reclining in her high-backed plush leather chair. On the other side of her desk stood Tori, a polished silver Beretta in her hands. The potentially murderous intent in her eyes sent a thrill down Eve's spine even as Tori slid her finger off the trigger guard. "Well here's a tip for next time." She stood in one smooth movement, moving effortlessly towards Tori, heels clacking against the polished mahogany floorboards. "If you plan on shooting someone, turn the safety off first."

"It's this little toggle—" Eve continued; she eased the Beretta free from Tori's grasp and slid the safety up into the off position "—right here."

". . . Thank you, Lady Eve." Tori's breath caught in her throat when Eve's fingers brushed against the skin of her hand. Compared to Eve's icy demeanour, her body was warm and soft, yet just as alluring as her personality. A shiver rolled through Tori when her fingers were lifted off the grip. Eve's hands caused heat to bloom inside her and reawakened an ache she had been hoping to ignore. "I appreciate the demonstration."

"Oh, come now, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. The demonstration hasn't even begun."

It hadn't? Then what was that little show with the gun and the—

Eve pushed her back against the desk, trapping her there with one firm hand on her stomach. Tori's heart skipped a beat in surprise, body jolting when her ass hit the wood and she found herself between a hard place and one hell of a woman.

"In the wrong hands," Eve proceeded to pull the slide back and empty the chamber, released the magazine, then finally set the gun and its parts down on the desk, "a firearm can be a dangerous weapon. Of course, hands themselves can be dangerous too."

Tori bit back a moan as Eve suddenly gripped her hips and then slowly, inch by inch, slid her hands along the curve of her waist, following it till she found her ass. A slight squeeze caught her off guard, eliciting a quiet 'fuck' and a groan that said she was more than ready for whatever came next. She attempted to rub her thighs together, to take the edge off the pressure that was building, but it only succeeded in spreading her arousal and making her increasingly wet. God help her, Tori thought, she was going to be dripping by the time Lady Eve was done.

"You know, I'm glad you came to me, Tori. Between us, we could solve this entire—"

A kiss silenced her, and the frenzied unbuttoning of her jacket and shirt that followed, the hunger in Tori's eyes, brought a smile to her face.

"Maybe we can finish this conversation later?" The 'if you don't mind' went unspoken as Tori kissed her again, mouthed the hollow of her neck and the swell of her voluptuous breasts, unclipping Eve's luxurious crimson lace bra all the while. Quickly she covered those sweet dark puckered nipples with her lips and moaned against them, laving them with her tongue in short hurried motions.

Her only reply was a nod as Tori proceeded to shove her skirt up around her hips and force Eve's underwear down, allowing the cold night air to caress her. She groaned at the sensation of heat on her nipples, shivered in delight at the slight pain when they were pinched. Every ministration, every manipulation, only served to increase her arousal. Eve soon found herself leaning back against the desk with a white-knuckle grip on the wood, legs split open and her breathing ragged and uneven. "Turn around," she ordered, attempting to take control of the situation. "Now."

"I will," Tori said, stroking the skin of Eve's inner thigh, "if you're planning on fucking me tonight."

She didn't want _just_ Eve's fingers inside her with her thumb on her clit and her palm providing that sweet friction. She wanted _all_ of Eve. Tori wanted her braced against the desk so she could ride those thighs and paint them with her arousal, grind against them till she was so close that the slightest change in pressure would tip her over the edge. After that, Tori would drag Eve to the bed, pull her down and have Eve ride her face. She'd orgasm so many times Tori would find herself lapping up every drop and swallowing it all, her lips and face sticky and glossy with come.

"If all you wanted was to be fucked, baby, you could've called. No need to barge in."

"I thought I'd save you the trip." Tori grasped Eve's chin, squeezing gently to pull her head forward. Another hot, hungry kiss left a thin string of saliva connecting their lips like a promise. Finally, Tori straddled Eve's left leg, coming to rest her weight on her, and jacked her hips up, dragging her clit along that perfectly thick thigh. She reached down to unzip her pants but found Eve's hands were already there, deftly handling the zipper.

"My my." After rolling her waistband down, Eve pushed Tori's pants down as far as her legs would allow, exposing a large wet patch on her panties. She rested her fingers against it before stroking Tori through them; her panties were positively soaked. "You _have_ been a bad girl tonight."

Oh God. Her core throbbed in response, labia swollen and slick with fluid, muscles clenching at the thought of Eve touching her again. Tori licked her lips in anticipation, slowly inching herself back so her pants could drop to the floor. She stepped out of one pant leg then another before returning to her previous position of straddling Eve's thigh. Taking advantage of the confined space, she lifted Eve's breast with her hand, teasing her nipple gently with her teeth. "Is that a yes to fucking me?"

"Turn around, show me that pretty pussy of yours and I'll think about it."


End file.
